


We Are Makers of This Day

by ReapersAngel



Series: Make Angels of Us [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Milligan's Birthday, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biblical Canon Divergence, Dialogue Heavy, Dialogue-Only, Disclaimer: Credits to Supernatural and CW, Drabble, Fluff, I wrote this as Midam so, I'm late I know, M/M, Michaelmas, TWIN BIRTHDAYS, midam, reverse verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReapersAngel/pseuds/ReapersAngel
Summary: A (late) small drabble-thing for Adam's birthday and Michaelmas.
Relationships: Michael & Adam Milligan, Michael/Adam Milligan
Series: Make Angels of Us [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955770
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	We Are Makers of This Day

**Author's Note:**

> Never thought I'd be expanding on this 'verse but here we are.

"Hey, kid."

"Mm, Michael, what is it?"

"Do you know what day it is?"

"Aren't you supposed to be an archangel? Can't you just whip it up or, I don't know, don't you just _know_?"

"Humor me."

"Fine. It's September 29."

"And?"

"And what?"

"I think you've been studying too much, kid."

"There's no thing as studying too much, Ange. Now spill, what's today?"

"It's your birthday."

"...Oh."

"Yes, 'oh'. You forgot?"

"...Okay, so maybe that all-nighter was a bit over the edge."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Hang on, isn't it also some religious holiday about you?"

"What? No-"

"It is! Michaelmas, right? So it's your birthday today too."

"I'm an archangel, Adam, we don't have birthdays. And Michaelmas isn't really-"

"Isn't it cool that we have the same birthday? Some twist of fate, huh?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Say something."

"Happy birthday, kid."

"Happy birthday, Angel."

"..."

"Okay, what is it now?"

"You're smiling a lot. It's kind of adorable."

"Shut up! And what do you mean 'kind of'?! I _am_ adorable!"

"Yes, yes, you are."

"And stop ruffling my hair!"

"Never."

"..."

"..."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> So somehow I missed Adam's birthday and Michaelmas??? So this is my late birthday present. Comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
